Гарри Поттер вики:Авторское право
Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. Цель Поттеромании — создание энциклопедического информационного ресурса о мире Гарри Поттера с бесплатным и общедоступным содержанием. Действия участников Поттеромании в области соблюдения авторских прав должны быть согласованы с: * лицензией GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL)Официальный текст GNU Free Documentation License, версия 1.2. * законодательством об авторском праве, действующем в США,Текст закона США об авторских правах где расположены серверы Wikia * с законодательством государства, в котором возможно «испрашивание охраны»Всемирная конвенция об авторском праве от 6 сентября 1952 г. (пересмотрена в Париже 24 июля 1971 г.)Договор ВОИС по авторскому праву (WCT) (принят Дипломатической конференцией в Женеве 20 декабря 1996 г.)Соглашение о сотрудничестве в области охраны авторского права и смежных прав (Москва, 24 сентября 1993 г.)Официальный сайт WIPOParis Convention for the Protection of Industrial Property Закон РФ «Об авторском праве и смежных правах»Часть IV ГК РФ «Права на результаты интеллектуальной деятельности и средства индивидуализации», которая вводится в действие с 01.01.2008 годаЗакон України «Про авторське право і суміжні права» Лицензия GFDL, по которой публикуются и распространяются все статьи Поттеромании, позволяет их бесплатное распространение (в том числе и в коммерческих целях) и изменение при условии, что лицензия остаётся в силе и указывается ссылка на Поттероманию как на источник. В Поттеромании отсутствуют неизменяемые разделы, а также вступительные и заключительные тексты. В соответствии с соглашениями Бернской конвенции по охране литературных и художественных произведенийБернская конвенция по охране литературных и художественных произведений от 9 сентября 1886 г. авторское право распространяется по умолчанию. Это значит, что даже произведения, не обозначенные знаком охраны авторского права, могут быть объектом авторского права. Использование сторонних текстов при написании статей Текст может быть размещён в Поттероманию только при выполнении одного из следующих условий: * если этот текст является общественным достоянием * если этот текст не является объектом авторского права (например, в ряде стран, к таким текстам относят законы и другие официальные документы, народный фольклор, расписания движения транспорта и телепередач, и т. п.) * если вы являетесь автором этого текста и согласны с его распространением, изменением и использованием (в том числе коммерческим) на условиях лицензии GFDL * если правообладатель этого текста дал разрешение на распространение, изменение и использование (в том числе коммерческое) на условиях лицензии GFDL Внимание! Во избежание ошибки при заимствовании следует анализировать достоверность и состав авторских прав на произведения в источниках заимствования. Допускается заимствование фактов (фактической информации) об объекте статьи. Допускается использование цитаты в объёме, оправданном целью цитирования. Что делать при нарушении авторских прав Статьи Если была создана новая статья, содержимое которой очевидно скопировано из несвободного источника и невикифицировано, то она может быть быстро удалена. Если нарушающий авторские права фрагмент был вставлен в уже существующую статью, можно просто откатить эту правку, указав в комментарии причину отката и источник нарушающего авторские права текста. Предупреждения Участнику, замеченному в плагиате, следует поставить предупреждение. К систематическим нарушителям авторских прав, когда предполагать добрые намерения уже нет оснований, может быть применена блокировка. Ответственность за нарушение авторских прав За нарушение авторских прав правилами Поттеромании предусмотрены административные меры воздействия, вплоть до полного запрещения любых правок. Вне Поттеромании за нарушение авторских прав предусмотрены меры административной, уголовной и гражданской ответственности. Административные и уголовные дела рассматриваются по месту совершения правонарушения, а гражданские иски — по месту жительства (нахождения) нарушителя. Примечания Авторское право de:Harry-Potter-Lexikon:Lizenzbestimmungen en:Harry Potter Wiki:Copyrights es:Ayuda:Derechos de autor